EXTRAÑOS
by lizzy90
Summary: ¿Cómo decir los quiero a ambos sin dejar de ser una dama? quien sabe tal vez su frente rezara PUTA y ella no se había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde esta escrito el manual para follar con extraños? No había tal, por lo menos no que ella supiera.


**HOLA CHIKAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE ONE SHOT TIENE DIAS QUE ME RONDA LA CABEZA, ESTA INSPIRADO EN LA NOVELA IRROMPIBLE DE AMARINDA JONES, LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MEYER, LA ADAPTACION ES MIA, BESOS.**

**DEJAN REVIEWS? POR FAS. AUNQUE SEA UNO CHIKITO PLEASEEEEE**

* * *

¡estupida alice! Repitió bella por quinta vez, ¿Por qué Tenia que conseguirle a ese baboso como cita?, si esta bien alice dijo que era porque necesitaba alguien en ves de andar pensando en el Sexy Profesor Cullen. Eran las 12, nadie en su sano juicio estaría despierto cuando hay clases mañana, doblo en una esquina y diviso al chico que habia visto en la mañana, buen mozo, atlético, si lo que necesitaba era follar, nada de romanticismo, despues de todo, solo le querían meter mano.-hey tu-grito mientras se acercaba al chico, quien le sonrio, era lindo, no tanto como Cullen, pero algo es algo.

-Más duro, necesito más- Por eso ahora estaba rogando que le dieran con mas ganas.

-Cariño voy hacer que expulses tus pulmones de lo fuerte que gritaras cuando te corras-

-si- chillo ella

Bella, gimió mientras envolvía mas fuerte el cuerpo del hombre con sus piernas, su polla estaba firme y bien colocada dentro de ella, ¡diablos si! Justo como lo necesitaba.

Su vibrador conejito de tres velocidades color rojo sangre, era bueno pero no real, no se compraba con el calor y el poder de una polla humana enterrada en su cuerpo. No habia nada como eso, Habia pasado tiempo desde que habia sentido la necesidad de ser tomada asi, tan fuerte, mucho tiempo desde que el imbécil de Mike rompió con ella ¿Cuánto hacia? ¿2 años?. La fuerza de sus embestidas hacia chocar su cuerpo arriba y abajo en el capo sobre el coche que estaba sentada. Podia sentir sus jugos resbalarze por sus piernas, mientras el tipo la embestía con fuerza.

-Jonh- susurro ella. Se retorcía entre los brazos que masajeaban su trasero y en los labios que mordían sus pechos como si necesitara probarla y marcarla.

-Es jake-susurro el aunque por su voz supo que le daba igual como lo llamara mientras le dejara cogerla, Saco la mitad de su polla y entro de golpe en ella nuevamente. Bella chillo de placer, si eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, sexo duro, salvaje.

-¡jonh, jake, lo que sea solo dame mas duro!-

No pedia matrimonió o compromiso, no eso quedo de lado cuando el imbécil de newton le rompió el corazón, solo buscaba un orgasmo provocado por un hombre, el nombre no importaba solo el pene, ¿Mujerzuela? No, no normalmente. A veces solo se necesitaba emoción, y que mejor emoción que un tipo un año menor que tu, con un pene de campeonato cogiéndote duro, Era muy bueno para dejarlo pasar, se habían visto el uno al otro, se habían gustado, y la oportunidad se dio, sexo salvaje y sin compromisos, se conocían de vista de la escuela, no eran compañeros pero mas de una vez se habían encontrado en los pasillos, aceptaron sexo salvaje, sin historias, de esos que no recuerdas ni el nombre.

-Eres tan caliente- le dijo antes de lamber su pezón.

Bella suspiro feliz. Nunca antes se habia permitido sexo con extraños. Pensar que se perdió todas esas maravillosas sensaciones por la estúpida moral, pero ¿Qué hacia? Ella era asi, esa misma moral le impedía tirarse al bueno de su maestro de ética, ¡O que hombre! ¿Podría hacerlo mañana? ¿Tener otra vez sexo con un desconocido? No, probablemente no, por eso este encuentro debía ser memorable.

-Follame duro hombre salvaje- Se inclino para morder su hombro y se maravillo ante la buena condición física de jonh, jake como sea que se llamara. No recordaba la ultima vez que habia tenido una follada tan buena como esta, o tal vez si, pero no se iba a poner a pensar en el pene de otro cuando está siendo tan bien atentada.

-¿Les importa si me uno?-

-adelante hombre- jake sonrió y miro fijamente los ojos de bella. Esta se puso rígida ante el repentino sonido de la otra voz masculina, otro hombre, ¡Maldición! Alguien los había estado observando. Ella estaba desnuda, sudada, sentada en el capo de un coche a mitad de la noche, en el estacionamiento de su universidad, con la polla de un hombre enterrada dentro de ella. Se encontró asi misma avergonzada y al mismo tiempo excitada, Jonh-jake era prácticamente un extraño y de repente a parecía este otro tipo y también la deseaba, ¿estaba echando por la borda la poca moral que le quedaba si dejaba que otro hombre la tomara?, Seria malo y perverso, por lo tanto fantástico, mañana se arrepentiría felizmente.

-Yo..oh- ¿Qué decía? ¿Los quiero a ambos? ¿Eso no sería ser muy zorra?, ¿Cómo decir los quiero a ambos sin dejar de ser una dama? quien sabe tal vez su frente rezara PUTA y ella no se había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde esta escrito el manual para follar con extraños? No había tal, por lo menos no que ella supiera. Sintió al otro tipo acercándose, se giro para mirarlo pero el la detuvo.

-No, no gires la cabeza, soy el otro extraño que te cogerá duro, con eso debe bastarte- susurro el extraño y casualmente ese extraño timbre de vos le resultaba familiar, sus palabras la mojaron mas. Las grandes manos del extraño dos o el completo extraño la empujaron fuera del coche. Esa voz era conocida, de algún lugar la conocía y sintió que el extraño gutural gruñido era un truco para evitar saber quien era en realidad. Ahora dos pares de grandes y calientes manos acariciar su cuerpo, era como un gran helado napolitano, jonh-jake era de piel morena, latino de sangre caliente, un delicioso chocolate, mientras que el otro extraño por lo poco de piel que alcanzaba a ver ya que le acariciaba los pechos, era blanco o si, deliciosa vainilla, y ella, bueno ella podía ser la fresa, rio ante su propio pensamiento. Jake tiro de ella hacia sus brazos la mantuvo empalada en su polla mientras el extraño se acomodaba detrás del cuerpo de bella.

-¿quieres mas?- murmuro en su oído mientras ella se empujaba hacia el. De pronto sintió su caliente respiración el el cuello y el sonido de un cierre abriéndose, pudo sertir una polla caliente y erecta separando con exigencia su trasero.

-oh si, por favor- quizo decir pero no lo hizo. Solo soltozo un gemido, el hombre detrás de ella rio.

-¿Me quieres follando tu trasero mientras el te folla por delante? Le cuestiono mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, bella quizo morir y si, dios, solo habia una única respuesta.

-Si- solto en un gemido, escucho el sonido de un papel rasgándose, un condón pensó, la invitación habia sido enviada y aceptada no habia vuelta atrás.

-eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo el extraño mientras estrujaba sus pechos, la inclino hacia delante.- inclínala mas, necesito acceso- le pidió el extraño a Jonh-jake.-¿Me quieres enterrado en tu trasero?- susurro el desconocido de nueva cuenta.

-oh dios si- pensó bella.

-hombre tomala ya-exclamo jonh-jake-Esta lista, caliente y esta buenísima- El extraño chupo su cuello mientras dirigía sus manos a la humedad entre sus piernas, probablemente mañana tendría una marca del tamaño del mundo ¿Pero a quien le preocupa eso cuando está a punto de ser follada por dos hombres?, se tenso un instante cuando sintió los dedos del extraño inspeccionando la zona, su año.

-yo nunca ehh- su respiración se atoro en la garganta cuando sintió los dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera de ellas por su estrecho agujero, se mordió el labio y gimio.

-¿Nunca has tenido a dos hombres a la vez? ¿Nunca te han follado por el trasero?- le cuestiono, ella negó con la cabeza, el saco sus dedos-Entonces disfrutaras esto, creeme- dijo-Relajate, tu levántala mas alto-le ordeno a jonh-jake- La levanto mas alto y posiciono su polla en la entrada del apretado agujero-Perfecto, bajala lentamente- le dijo

Bella mordió su labio fuertemente cuando la cabeza de la polla del extraño entro en su trasero.

-Auch duele- se quejo. No fue lo que esperaba. ¿Donde esta el placer?

-Relajate- exigio el entraño-piensa en lo bien que se sentirá tenernos a ambos dentro de ti- Bella cerro los ojos mientras sentía como la gran polla poseía el territorio hasta ahora virgen de su trasero. Se sentía tan apretada y llena, después de que paso la incomodidad inicial se sintió morir, sintió temblar su cuerpo con unas ansias que no conocía hasta ahora.

-¿Te gusta esto?- cuestiono el extraño detrás de ella mientras jugueteaba con sus senos a la par que repartía cálidos besos en sus hombros.

-Si-respondió ella, en medio de un gemido, los dos hombres se movían a la par dentro de ella.

-Ella especial- dijo jonh-jake mientras atrapaba de nueva cuenta su pezón y tiraba de el con sus dientes.

-Si lo es-contesto el hombre detrás de ella, atrapo sus pechos con las manos impidiéndole a jonh-jake volver a besarlos-Dime algo querida ¿Siempre te desnudas y tienes sexo con extraños?- le pregunto mordiendo su cuello, mientras estrujaba su senos con fuerza.

-No-gimoteo ella, tratando de permanecer coherente dentro de ese duelo de pollas que se manifestaba en su interior, presentía, sabía que su orgasmo seria descomunal.

-¿Por qué ahora?- le dijo

-Porque lo necesitaba- respondió ella sintiendo crecer la burbuja de sensaciones en su interior.

-¿Estabas vacia y dolorida entre las piernas cariño? Susurro el extraño bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-si- dijo ella y el pensó que cualquier dia de la semana podía mimarla, el la amaba no solo quería sexo, pero era su estudiante, diablos.

-¿Te duele ahora?- le pregunto empujando fuerte encontra de ella.

-Es…diferente-dijo ella-ahora quiero correrme-

-Creo que podemos dejarte hacer eso, ¿Verdad jake?- le cuestiono al tipo que la follaba por enfrente.

-Claro, es una buena chica lo merece-¡Les pondría un altar a estos dos! Pensó bella. Pero le molesto el tono que uso el extraño dos, es decir, sono como si el tuviera el poder de otorgarle o negarle un orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo los dos hombres incrementaron sus embestidas. Pollas casi gemelas embestían su interior, haciéndola ver estrellas y luces de colores, haciéndola a cercarse cada vez mas al cielo, cada nervio en su interior estaba alerta, solto un gemido desgarrador a la vez que el climax la alcanzo, los dedos de sus pies se doblaron, grito ante la intensidad de su orgasmo y se aferro de jonh-jake, mientras el hombre detrás de ella se corria fuertemente en su interior, bella supo que jamás olvidaría esa noche.

-Diablos eso fue grandioso-exclamo jonh-jake, saliendo de su interior, se quito el condon y lo arrojo a algún lugar de la acera, bella se sentía incomoda al tener todavía al otro tipo dentro de ella, no se atrevía a mirarlo. –Gracias Ella- es bella pensó en decirle pero despues de todo ella tampoco recordaba su nombre-ahora me voy Leah se molestara si no llego a dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa, ¡Mierda tenia novia! Bella se quizo golpear, bueno a ella le habia pasado algo similar, pobre chica pero si se esteraba mejor, no merecía un bastardo como ese, se dijo a si misma, el extraño se movio, salió de su interior, casi se habia olvidado que lo tenia ahí, aun dentro de ella, cuando la solto, ella recogió su vestido que estaba en el piso, no estaba tan mal, solo le faltaba una tira, sus bragas esas si, eran un caso perdido, estaban rotas, bien sin bragas, se dijo y se puso en vestido, sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella, suspiro, pensó que quizás ya se habia ido, no hablaba, pero en fin, no le haría ningun mal agradecerle por la magnifica follada que le habia dado, suspiro y se volteo, se quedo de piedra al ver al profesor cullen recargado en el capo del coche donde acaba de follar. Su boca se abrió pero no salieron las palabras. Era imposible que el fuera el otro extraño ¿no?.

-Hola bella- le dijo.

-Hola- dijo ella roja

como un tomate.-Lo que…-

-Esa fue la mejor follada de mi vida- le contesto el, ¿Cuándo algo vulgar como la palabra Follada se oia tan sexy en los labios de alguien?

-Yo no sabia- dijo ella-no acostumbro- quizo completar pero el la callo con un suave beso, era uno sin prisas, sin morbo, solo la necesidad de ternura.

-lo se- le dijo el acariciando sus mejillas-Me gustas bella- le dijo-Me gustas mucho, mas de lo que podrías llegar a imaginarte-

-Profesor yo…-

-Nada de profesor, soy Edward- le dijo sonriente. -Dejame formar parte de tu vida bella- le pidió

-Yo…no se que decir-añadio ella

-Solo dime que si-respondio el, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, todo los días pensaba en el.

-si-respondio ella-Tu también me gustas- le dijo, el sonrio, y la tomo de la mano, saco las llaves de su auto y le quito los seguro, bella se ruborizo al ver que su auto era el auto donde acaban de follar.

-Tranquila- le dijo el acariciando tiernamente su mejilla-Me gusta mas ahora- le dijo, y ella rio. Amos se montaron el coche y partieron.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto ella mirándolo pícaramente.

- A las estrellas-contesto el y ella sonrio.

* * *

**JEJE LES DEJO ESTE ONE SHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ME DEJAN ALGUN COMENTARIO PORFAS? DEJENME REVIEWSSSS BESOS**

**LAS INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS PECADO ORIGINAL Y TAN INFINITO COMO EL DESIERTO BESOS**

**CON CARIÑO LIZZY**


End file.
